New Color
by llychu
Summary: Naruto hanya tak bisa menerima keadaan dirinya yang... cacat. Ia cacat. Merasa terlalu lemah untuk sang wanita pujaanya.


**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

Mata biru itu meredup. Dulu, binar matanya dapat menghasut siapapun tenggelam dalam cerahnya. Tapi kini hanya tatapan hampa dan kosong yang menguar. Senyuman bak mentaripun tak terlihat dibibir pria 26 tahun itu. Rambut kuningnya terlihat lusuh, tak jabrik mencuat seperti dulu. Sekarang pria berkulit _tan_ itu terduduk kaku dikursi roda yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar seminggu ini.

Jika boleh memilih, mungkin pria itu memilih mati pada kecelakaan yang merenggut kebebasannya. Kedua kakinya terluka dan sulit untuk dijalankan. Memang ada kesempatan ia bisa berjalan lagi. Tapi itu butuh waktu lama. Dan seorang Naruto sudah merasa kecewa dan putus asa pada takdir yang membelenggunya.

Jika dipikir lagi, hidupnya masih panjang. Ia masih berhutang pada ayah dan ibunya dalam menjalankan perusahaan keluarga. Masih belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang-orang sekelilingnya. Belum bisa mempersembahkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk….kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Sekarang hati Naruto terasa diremas kuat mengingat wanitanya. Wanita yang sudah menemaninya 3 tahun belakangan. Wanita mana yang mau menerima pria cacat dan tak berguna macam dirinya sekarang? Bahkan Naruto sendiripun tidak bisa menerima dirinya sendiri.

Mata birunya masih terfokus pada taman bunga kecil milik ibunya lewat jendela besar kamar tidurnya. Terduduk tanpa nafsu hidup yang berarti. Bahkan lapar diperutnya tak terasa karena hatinya yang pilu lebih mendominasi.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Detik berikutnya dia memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Pantulan wanita bersurai indigo itu terlihat lewat kaca jendela yang ada dihadapan Naruto. Mungkin wanita itu datang untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Naruto sudah tak perduli. Atau tepatnya mencoba tak perduli.

"Naruto," suara wanita itu lembut, tapi tak dapat melembutkan wajah keras milik Naruto. "Aku dengar dari bibi kau belum makan? Aku mem—"

"Keluar. Kurasa kau tak perlu berbasa-basi jika ingin memutuskanku." Potong Naruto ketus.

Mata lavender wanita itu terlihat sedih. Ini sudah penolakan Naruto yang kesekian kali sejak pria itu pulang dari rumah sakit. Padahal ia tak berniat memutuskan apapun ikatan yang sudah terjalin dengannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bilang seperti itu?" wanita itu mendekati Naruto perlahan. Jemarinya meremas lembut bahu tegap yang sekarang terlihat lesu, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani." Balas Naruto kasar dan menggoyangkan bahunya hingga jemari wanita itu terlepas.

"Naruto, kenapa kau berpikir aku kasihan padamu? Demi Tuhan aku sayang padamu!"

"Cukup sandiwaranya, Hinata." Naruto menggerakan kursi rodanya dengan tombol otomatis pada pegangan tangan kanannya, menjauhi Hinata dan beralih pada jendela lain dikamarnya. Kamar Naruto cukup luas dan lapang.

"Naruto," Hinata tetap mengejar Naruto. Tubuh langsingnya kini berdiri disamping pria itu. "Lihat mataku! Aku tidak berpura-pura!"

Suara Hinata yang meninggi membuat Naruto mendongak. Ada setetes air mata disana. Naruto, yang hatinya sudah tertutupi kelabut putus asa tetap pada mode datarnya. Malah sekarang mata itu menyalak marah bercampur geram.

"Keluar! Aku tak butuh kasihan darimu! Kita sudah berakhir! Kau tuli?!"

Hinata tersentak dan perlahan mundur dengan teratur. Nafasnya tercekat mendapat bentakan Naruto. Air matanya makin deras dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"B-baiklah. A-aku keluar." Serak Hinata.

"Bagus." Mata Naruto teralih keluar, ada rasa yang tak biasa dalam hatinya saat melihat wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu menangis dan ketakutan karena dirinya.

"Tapi aku akan kembali." Ucap Hinata mantap sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Naruto.

"Argh!"

Erangan putus asa itu terdengar oleh Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung dibalik pintu kamar Naruto. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mencoba meredam tangisnya. Sungguh, jika Hinata harus ikut lumpuh bersama Naruto, Hinata tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab ya. Mau bagaimanapun keadaan Naruto, hati Hinata tak bisa dibohongi bahwa ia hanya mencintai prianya.

.

.

.

Ini minggu kedua Naruto tetap berada dikamarnya. Tak ada yang diizinkan masuk oleh pria itu kecuali orang-orang yang akan membantunya untuk membersihkan diri atau mengantar makanan yang hanya sesekali dia sentuh. Jika ditelisik lagi, Naruto seperti anak kecil. Tapi anak kecil sekalipun masih mempunyai masa depan, tak seperti dirinya.

Pikiran hitam mulai hinggap diotaknya. Bahkan Naruto pernah menyusun cara untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi melihat betapa ayah dan ibunya mencintai dirinya, Naruto harus menelan pil pahit karena ketakutan itu masih ada. Rutinitasnya hanya duduk dan memandangi lagi taman bunga ibunya. Ada beberapa bunga yang berubah dan ada yang baru. Saat mata biru itu melihat bunga berwarna keunguan, Naruto teringat lagi pada wanitanya. Mantan wanitanya. Hinata sangat suka bunga lavender. Bahkan wangi tubuhnya beraromakan lavender. Wangi yang sangat Naruto rindukan.

Sudah seminggu wanita itu tak mengusik kehidupan Naruto. Apanya yang akan kembali? Naruto tersenyum kecut saat mengingat kata-kata terakhir Hinata.

Deritan pintu kamarnya membuat ia menoleh. Hinata ada disana. Dengan senyuman manis seperti biasa. Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya kembali kearah taman bunga. Baru dipikirkan dan wanita itu sudah muncul. Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan Naruto.

"Hai," sapanya riang, seakan tak ada bentakan kasar tempo hari yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"…"

"Aku bawa pudding jeruk. Aku dan Hanabi membuatnya untukmu. Dimakan, ya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto masih diam dan enggan menganggap eksistensi wanita yang sudah berdiri disampingnya setelah menaruh tentengannya dimeja terdekat. Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Kau semakin kurus, berbeda denganku." Kekehan kecil terdengar merdu ditelinga Naruto.

Dalam hati Naruto ingin memeluk Hinata. Menumpahkan segala gundah hatinya pada wanita yang sudah membawa separuh nafas dan hatinya. Tapi ia tahu, semakin terikat dirinya pada Hinata semakin juga hatinya merasa dikasihani.

"Naruto, jangan diam saja." Nada Hinata berubah sedikit sendu. Genggaman halus ia berikan pada tangan besar Naruto. Tubuhnya sekarang meringsek dan bersujud dihadapan Naruto. Tapi pria itu masih diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Aku harus bagaimana? Katakan aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pergi dan jangan kembali. Cari pria lain yang bisa menjagamu. Tak sepertiku," Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak mau!" genggaman Hinata mengeras. "Sama saja kau membunuhku."

Mata biru Naruto akhirnya bersitubruk dengan mata lavender Hinata.

"Kau cantik. Kau pintar. Kau sempurna. Tak ada celah bagi orang cacat sepertiku mendampingimu. Pergilah, cari kebahagianmu sendiri." getaran suara Naruto menandakan pria itu masih perduli pada Hinata, membuat wanita bersurai indigo itu meggeleng kuat.

"Kau kebahagiaanku, Naruto. Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan bahagia jika berpisah denganmu?"

"Apa perlu kutegaskan lagi? Aku cacat."

Gelengan Hinata makin menguat. "Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Sekarang Hinata memukul pelan dada bidangnya. Tak terasa sakit. Tapi perih dihatinya membuat Naruto hampir menangis karena tak bisa menahan sakitnya. Melihat Hinata yang meraung tak jelas dengan air mata yang semakin menderas. Beberapa saat hingga Hinata berhenti memukul dirinya dan mengatur nafasnya sendiri yang terengah-engah. Detik beriktunya Naruto bisa merasakan hangatnya dekapan Hinata yang sangat dia rindukan. Tubuh wanita itu menjorok padanya. Membuat Naruto harus sedikit mengimbangi Hinata untuk memperdalam pelukannya.

Wangi lavender terhembus oleh hidung mancungnya. Naruto tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaanya yang meluap-luap. Apalagi rindu yang sudah mendobrak pertahanan dirinya. Ia ikut menangis. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata.

"Kau bodoh…" maki Hinata lagi, "Aku mencintaimu…jangan tinggalkan kami, kumohon."

Dengan kaget Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata, membuat jarak yang dapat dia gunakan untuk melihat wajah wanita dengan rambut indigonya itu. Mata Naruto menyiratkan tanda tanya besar.

Hinata yang mengerti kebingungan diwajah Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Usianya 1 bulan."

"Ya Tuhan…"

Dan Naruto kembali menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Menggumamkan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Dirinya terlalu hanyut dalam keegoisan sendiri hingga tidak membuka hati dan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia membentak dan mengusir Hinata dengan kasar saat wanita itu hamil?

"Maafkan aku…"

Hinata mengangguk dan mengusap punggung Naruto yang mengurus. "Kau harus janji padaku dan calon anak kita, kau mau sembuh. Dokter bilang ini hanya sementara jika kau punya kemauan untuk sembuh. Kumohon, demi aku dan cabang bayi ini,"

Anggukan mantap diberikan Naruto pada Hinata. Dia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kebaikan wanita yang sangat peduli padanya. Apalagi pada calon anaknya. Dan mulai saat itu, Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menjaga Hinata dan calon anaknya kelak.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Jangan mundar-mandir terus!"

Kushina, ibu Naruto menatap kesal anaknya yang mundar-mandir tak jelas dengan tongkat berjalannya. Selama 8 bulan ini Naruto mengikuti terapi berjalan dan ada kemajuan. Dia sudah bisa menggunakan tongkat yang menyangga dikedua sisi lengannya.

"Ibu! Aku panik!" seru Naruto.

"Ibu tahu! Tapi kakimu bisa sakit jika dipaksa seperti itu, duduk."

Mau tak mau Naruto menurut. Dia menaruh kedua tongkatnya disisi kananya dan duduk dengan gelisah. Hari ini persalinan Hinata atas kelahiran anak pertama mereka. 6 bulan lalu mereka resmi menjadi suami istri. Hal yang sangat dia syukuri setelah sekian lama menyalahkan takdir hidupnya.

"Ibu, bagaimana Hinata didalam? Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" mata Naruto menatap penuh harap pada wanita disampingnya itu.

"Kau persis seperti ayahmu, kau tahu." Goda Kushina. Dia melirik sekilas pada Minato yang ada dideretan antri administrasi untuk mengurus surat-surat Hinata yang tak jauh dari ruang persalinan.

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan, ibu!" geram Naruto kesal.

"Iya—" Kushina kembali fokus pada Naruto. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenanglah."

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka, menampakan sesosok wanita dengan rambut merah panjangnya, mirip seperti Kushina.

"Naruto, anakmu laki-laki. Kau boleh melihatnya sekarang, Hinata memanggilmu."

"Terimakasih, bi." Dengan cepat Naruto meraih tongkatnya dan masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana Karin? Apa Hinata sehat? Anaknya?" Kushina berdiri dan menghampiri Karin, dokter yang membantu persalinan Hinata sekaligus sepupu Kushina.

"Mereka berdua dalam keadaan baik."

.

.

.

Tangisan keras khas bayi itu membuat sebulir air mata Hinata jatuh. Suara itu seperti obat pada tubuhnya yang terasa sakit akibat proses melahirkan tadi. Anaknya lelaki. Anak sehat dan sempurna dengan semua organ yang lengkap. Wajahnya bulat seperti miliknya. Tapi selebihnya, Naruto mewarisi semua gen yang ada padanya.

"Hinata! Astaga, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata bisa merasakan usapan lembut pada dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Matanya yang sayu meilirik kearah Naruto yang terlihat panik.

"Aku dan anak kita baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nyonya ingin menggendongnya?" seorang suster datang dengan menggendong anak mereka yang sudah dibersihkan dan tertutupi kain biru yang terlihat lembut. Hinata mengangguk. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa dan menerima dengan perlahan anaknya dari sang suster.

"Yaampun, dia mirip sekali denganmu." Hinata tertawa kecil dan mengusap 2 garis lembut pada pipi anaknya. Garis yang sama yang dimiliki Naruto dikedua sisi pipinya. Tapi Naruto memiliki tiga, sedangkan anak mereka hanya dua.

"Dia jagoan kecilku." Ucap Naruto riang.

"Jagoan kecil kita." Ujar Hinata sedikit tak terima.

"Iya, jagoan kecil kita."

Naruto dan Hinata kembali fokus pada anak mereka. Memperhatikan betapa menggemaskannya bayi laki-laki itu.

"Namanya siapa, Naruto?" Hinata bertanya kecil.

"Bo—ruto?"

"Boruto?"

"Hm, itu kudedikasikan pada Neji. Dia yang membuatku mengenalmu. Bagiamana, kau setuju?"

Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Ujar tiba-tiba Naruto membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. "Terimakasih tidak meninggalkanku dan terus memberiku warna, aku mencintaimu, mencintai kalian."

Lagi-lagi air mata Hinata jatuh. Kali ini air mata kebahagian yang dengan lembut dihapus oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua meresapi kebahagiaan masing-masing yang terasa hangat. Ditambah satu warna lagi yang hadir digaris takdir mereka, Boruto.

.

.

.

The End.

Hay, maaf untuk permintaan para sequel… pending, ya! Wkwkwkw. Bukannya aku jahat, jujur aja aku juga gak suka sesuatu yang gantung. Tapi malah terus menggantungkan reader yang baik hati sudah mau baca ff abal nan laknat buatan author gadungan ini, phhuuft! Aku coba kirim ff yang sudah jamuran di folderku dulu, ya. Ini naruhina, hihihi. Oh ya, ini aku dapet inspirasi dari salah satu ff yg pernah kubaca disini, tapi yang lumpuh versi hinatanya. Maaf aku lupa, tapi kredit by you! Kalau ngerasa sama, aku jujur dpt inspirasi dari ff lain! Oke, sekian. Hihihi


End file.
